


Worlds Best Teachers

by Starshipranger258



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kindergarten Teacher AU, Teacher AU, let me know what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Kindergarten teacher au- Julie Molina and Luke Patterson’s classrooms are right across from each other.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie/Luke, Luke/Julie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Worlds Best Teachers

"Mr. Patterson! Listen to this!" A kindergarten grade student exclaimed, before playing a foul note on their recorder. Luke smiled.

"Try this one," he said to him, pointing to a hole on the object. The child played it, and it sounded much better. 

The local elementary school was a colorful place. It was a source of happiness for all students who attended. 

Julie Molina's first grade classroom, decorated with painted butterflies across the walls, was a beautiful room. 

Luke Patterson's first grade classroom was messy and disorganized, but he knew where everything was. 

The rival classrooms were directly in front of each other. 

"Alright friends, what are the days of the week again?" Julie asked, standing in front of the kids, sitting on the blue rug, legs crossed.

"Monday, Tuesday..." they chanted, going through the days. 

"Very good," she said, clapping her hands together once. As they finished, they heard the other classroom calling out the same days, even louder. Julie's eyes widened. "I think they're challenging us." 

They began to sing the ABC's, attempting to be louder then the nearest classroom. 

"They're on to us," Luke said, looking out the door's window to see the other classroom. "Alright everyone, twinkle twinkle little star."

The students continued to sing loudly, and Julie and Luke laughed along. Soon, it was lunch time. They walked their classes to the lunch room, before making their ways back to their individual classrooms. Julie looked at her desk, before grabbing her pink, sparkly grading pen and her student's papers. They were currently focusing on writing their ABC's and names. She walked into Luke's classroom, knocking on the door. He looked up from his computer, smiling. 

"Hi," he said. "Come on in."

She sat in a chair in front of his desk, moving the papers in front of her. They graded in comfortable silence for a moment, before starting a conversation.

"My students liked our little competition today," he said, and she smiled, looking up at him and pushing her reading glasses up her nose. 

"So did mine," she replied. One of the students' favorite activities was competing with the other classrooms. Especially students in their grade. 

One morning, Luke hit his buzzing alarm, rolling out of bed. He showered and then walked to his closet. Picking out a pair of khakis and a green sweater. He changed, before brushing his teeth and hair. 

Opening his phone for the first time all morning, he saw a text from his coworker. 

'Power went out in my apartment this morning. Do you mind bringing me a coffee?' Julie texted. Luke smiled, happy that his coworker...friend... crush... had texted him for a favor. He texted back immediately.

'Definitely. See you soon,' he replied. He grabbed his bag of supplies, before heading towards his car. He drove through a drive through, picking up two coffees. 

He walked into Julie's classroom, stopping when he heard her humming to herself, setting papers down on each student's desk. She turned around and saw Luke, leaning against the door with two coffees in hand. 

"I owe you," she said, and he shook his head.

"On the house," he replied cheerfully. She walked forward, taking the warm cup from his hands. Their hands gently brushed against each other, and the silence was deafening as they considered the situation. 

"Thanks," she said, and he nodded.

"Anytime," he replied. 

Later that day, a girl walked up to Luke's desk.

"Mr. Patterson?" She mumbled with a smile, and he returned the expression happily.

"Yes Marissa?" 

"Are you and Ms. Molina married?" She asked, and he laughed fondly.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked curiously, and the girl shrugged.

"My friends in her class said that you were married because you guys look at each other all funny," she said, and Luke nearly melted at how innocently sweet the girl was.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that Ms. Molina and I aren't married, but we are friends," he said, and the girl smiled.

"Friends are awesome!" She said, and he nodded.

"Friends are awesome," he repeated. She then skipped away, leaving the teacher to ponder the conversation. 

"What's up?" Julie asked him when he walked into her classroom.

"Apparently, we've given our students the idea that we're married," he said, and she gave him a confused look.

"Married? Why?" She finally stuttered, and he shrugged.

"Apparently we 'look at each other funny' and they just assumed," he said, and she laughed.

"They're precious," she said, and he laughed lightly as he leaned against the wall.

"I agree," he said, watching her fondly, before deciding that he should leave. "I have lunch duty today, so I'll see you afterwards."

"Sounds great," she said, and he waved goodbye. Her eyes followed him as he left, but was suddenly joined by another teacher.

"Was that Luke Patterson I saw?" Alex asked, walking in. Alex was one of Julie's best teacher friends, and he had gone to high school with Luke. Needless to say, he was their number one shipper. 

"Shut up," she said quietly, and he laughed. 

"Don't deny it. You like him," he said, and she shushed him.

"Keep it down. I do not," she said, and he tutted her.

"Nope. None of that," he said, sitting down as she sighed. 

"Fine, maybe a little," she groaned, pulling her curly hair back. 

"Come on, this isn't high school. Tell him how you feel," he said, pointing towards the door that would lead to his classroom. Julie shook her head. 

"What if he rejects me," she said, and Alex crossed his arms, staring at her.

"No way," he said, leaving it at that.  
——  
Meanwhile, at lunch duty, Luke was talking to the fourth grade teacher, Reggie. He and Reggie and been friends for what felt like forever.

"Just ask her out, dude. I can't take it anymore," he complained, and Luke laughed.

"She probably doesn't like me, man. I should leave it," he said, and Reggie rolled his eyes. 

"Even the kids know you're meant to be together. At least try to talk to her."

"Ya think?"

"I know." 

The next day, Luke pulled a piece of paper out of his desk, writing a note in his almost illegible handwriting.

'You look nice today,' he wrote, folding it. He was almost lying. She looked nice everyday. 

Creasing the paper tightly, he called Marissa up to the desk. 

"Do you mind taking this to Ms. Molina?" He asked, and the girl's posture straightened at the task. She nodded, taking the hall pass lanyard and stretching it across her shoulders. She walked into the classroom as Julie was reading a story to the class. She looked up and smiled. 

"This is from Mr. Patterson," she said, handing it to her. Julie set the picture book on her lap, unfolding the paper. Reading it, she began to blush, smiling widely. The kids watched as she nearly stuttered a response, before realizing she had an audience. She took a pencil, writing another note under it.

'You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Patterson,' she wrote quickly, before sending one of her students to deliver it. 

They both chalked it down to flirtatious behavior, and didn't say anything more of the situation until two weeks later. 

Recess duty was no teacher's favorite activity, but Julie and Luke didn't mind it as long as they got to do it together. 

The wind blew as the kids swung on the swing set, climbed the monkey bars, and ran around playing tag. Julie crossed her arms, wishing she had remembered a cardigan that morning. Luke, taking notice, shed his own jacket and set it around her shoulders.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she said, thought her hands pulled the jacket tighter around her body. 

"I'm fine, Molina," he said, and she smiled. 

"You sure?"

"Positive," he replied, setting his hands in his pockets. "It's nice getting some adult interaction. I love the kids but you can only talk about their favorite color crayon for so long."

"I know what you mean. Today, I was asked what my ninth favorite animal was," she said, and he laughed. 

"Sounds about right," he said. She looked down at the floor, before looking back up at him.

"I heard you playing the guitar today in the classroom. You're really talented," she said. 

"Thanks," he said with a shrug. He'd always wanted to be a musician, but his career had taken a different path. 

"Kiss her already!" A student from across the playground yelled loudly, startling the two. They laughed it off. 

"Kids say the strangest things," Luke tried to cover the tracks, but couldn't say anything more before Julie stood on her toes, giving him a light peck on the lips. He blinked, before smiling. 

"Sorry," she said, and he knocked their shoulders together.

"For what?" He asked, and she felt calmer. 

"That was new," she said, and he agreed.

"I don't mind," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @ incorrect-jatp-quotes ‘s tumblr post
> 
> Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other stories!
> 
> I knocked this story out in a day and I don’t hate it!


End file.
